Let Go
by TheFanficFairy
Summary: A girl named Raina goes to England with her best friend Jess for vacation. When Jess forces Raina to go to a speed-dating event, Raina is less than pleased until she meets the YouTube sensation, Finn Harries. She is star-struck and falls hopelessly in love with him, unbeknownst to the fact that Finn has fallen for her too.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you don't emotionally destroy me. :) Otherwise, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thanks. :)))

* * *

"Raina, please!"

"No."

"PLEASE."

"NO, JESS. I'M NOT GOING TO SOME STUPID SPEED DATING PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF ENGLAND. WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET GUYS."

"Well, maybe not. But, I don't see the harm in doing so! Plus, you need a spice in your life you know?" Jess's eyes glistened with determination as she began to see her best friend's shell cracking open.

"Yeah…. No."

"UGHHHHHH. You know you're being extremely difficult right now, Raina."

"Yeah? Well, so are you, hun."

"RAINAAAA. COME ONNNN. JUST DO IT. LET GO FOR **ONE** NIGHT. JUST **ONE** NIGHT!"

"Jess, many people let go for just _one_ night, and they end up pregnant the next day."

"OMG RAINA. IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GOING TO A CLUB. IT'S A SPEED DATING PLACE FOR GOD'S SAKE."

"Same thing. Just minus the dancing, lights, body heat, light-headedness, and drugs."

Jess gave Raina one of her signature, Are-you-being-serious-right-now faces and after starting to figure out that Raina was never going to budge, came up with a plan.

"Fine. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

Raina almost had a heart attack as she turned to look at Jess in shock. Jess NEVER didn't follow-through when she wanted something. This was definitely a first. But, knowing her best friend, this was most likely just one of her plans to make Raina feel guilty and reluctantly agree to go to wherever it was that Jess wanted to go.

"K. I'll be on the bed watching TV. Have fun at that dating place, just don't bring home some random guy, please."

"KK." Jess left through the front door of their hotel room and closed the door like she was _actually_ going to leave. As soon as 5 min. passed, she opened the door again and hollered to Raina that she had forgotten something. Truthfully, she went to Raina's luggage and looked for a dress that RAINA was definitely GOING to wear to the speed-dating place. Jess didn't care what she had to do; Raina was going. As soon as she had the dress picked out, she rummaged around for some heels and jewelry. Feeling accomplished, Jess snuck towards where Raina was lounging in front of the TV and stopped at the door. Jess walked in, holding the stuff behind her.

"Jess? What are you doing?" Raina stared at her best friend who looked extremely suspicious to the point where she was starting to fear for her life. Raina saw the glint; the almost-too-familiar glint in Jess's eyes when a plan was being carried out. Raina needed to run, and run fast. Just as Raina was about to get up, Jess took out the ensemble from behind her and shook them in front of Raina's face saying, "Don't move."

"JESSSSSSSSSS!" (Insert screaming) Jess chased Raina around the room for a while before finally being able to pin her down and put the dress on her. When that was finished, Jess forced Raina to sit still so she could do her makeup and hair. Finally, after Raina had everything on, Jess held Raina's arms in a tight grip and pulled her out the door. She hailed a cab, and the two girls sat in silence for half the trip.

Raina was the first to break the silence. "I really despise you right now, Jess."

"I know, hun," smirking as she used what Raina had called her earlier.

Raina huffed and crossed her arms in frustration.

"You know, Raina, you'll thank me for this one day. Mark my words, you will."

She sarcastically replied, "I'm sure I will Jess. I'm absolutely positive."


	2. Chapter 2

Underlined= Finn

_Italics_= Raina

When they reached their destination, Jess paid the taxi driver and they walked into the speed-dating event.

Jess and Raina sat in their seats where a crowd had formed and was waiting for the host. Raina surveyed the scene and noted that there were more girls as opposed to guys in the room. No one really caught her eye, but it was probably cause she wasn't really paying that much attention.

"Ahem, excuse me ladies and gentleman. We are officially starting the London Speed Dating Event. Please take your seats as we explain the rules." At this point, Raina had droned in and out of the announcements and would have fallen asleep if it had not been for Jess's constant pokes at her side. Ugh. This girl knows me too well. When it was time to start pairing everyone up, everyone in the room received a pair of blindfolds and was escorted to a table.

"Good luck, Raina," whispered Jess.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll need it."

Raina felt herself being taken to a table and a few minutes later felt another presence at the table.

"Okay, everyone. You have 3 minutes to tell your partner about yourself. When the buzzer sounds, stop talking, take off your blindfolds, and one of you will be escorted to a different table."

(BEEP)

"Hello." Raina heard a boy with a beautiful English accent greeting her and she froze. _.God. I am a sucker for accents. This will not end well._

"Hi." I bite my lip, even though he couldn't see me_, I'm almost positive he could feel the nervousness reflecting off my body in waves._

"I'm Finn. What's your name?"

_Finn. Finn. Finn like Finn Harries with the beautiful English accent. UGHHHHH. This is too good to be true. It's probably just some guy who's name if Finn and has a god-like English accent. _"I'm Raina."

"Raina? Cool. I like that name." That name really was distinct. Her voice also didn't sound like she was crazy and she hadn't mentioned JacksGap yet. So far so good.

"Thanks." _I can feel myself blushing like crazy. Okay. So maybe it was a good thing that this was a speed date and we had blindfolds on._

_I decide to interject, as this conversation was going nowhere. _"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" _GREAT RAINA. Out of all the questions in the world you decide to ask him a stupid one. Awesome._

He chuckles. "Well. Now that I think about it, I don't really do that much." I laugh, _realizing that was true about me too._ "Same here. I just realized that that was a dumb question to ask when I don't even do much during my spare time."

He chuckles again and says, "Well, I do travel a lot with my brother and I actually make videos for the Internet."

_WOAH…. He makes videos for the Internet with his BROTHER. Um. COINCIDENCE, MUCH?_ "Oh, really? That sounds like fun. Is your brother your only sibling…. Or?

"No, I have a younger sister too. She's a sweet little girl, not really like the stereotypical younger sister that's usually thrown around."

"That's great. I have an older brother, well; he's actually my stepbrother. But, anyway, he still has an ego the size of the world and makes videos on YouTube for a living."

Finn's mind started spinning. Her stepbrother made videos on YouTube? "Wait, what's his name?"

"TroyeSivan. We're not really that close though, I talk to him like once a month." (Author's Note: Bear with me here, I couldn't think of anyone. Maybe you guys could give me ideas?)

"Oh wow. Troye's friends with my brother and I." He chuckled. "Small world."

They continued talking to each other, completely engrossed in the conversation, laughing and secretly smiling to themselves every so often. From a stranger's viewpoint, they looked like they really, genuinely liked each other, even with blindfolds on. They were so preoccupied with talking they didn't realize the buzzer had rang and hearing the annoying "beep" sound brought them back to reality.

"Alrighty everyone. You have 1 min. to take off you blindfolds before you will be escorted to another table."

The alarm sounded and there was a hum of noise once again, as the identities of everybody was no longer a secret.

_I sigh. I shouldn't have gotten myself so attached. He's not going to like me when he sees what I really look like. I mean, come on now, he could possibly be FINN HARRIES. I'm pretty sure half the female population wants him and his brother to call their own. Oh… whatever. It's not like he's going to see me again. I guess I really am taking Jess's advice to "let go."_

"Ready?" I hear him say.

"Yeah, but I'm warning you you're probably not going to like me when I-_before I know it, I feel a pair of soft hands taking my blindfold off and I look up, meeting a pair of the most enchanting pair of greenish-gray eyes. They were the eyes of Finn Harries. The Finn Harries._

Wow. Why was this girl even nervous about what I would think of her? She was breathtaking. This sounds super cliché, but I think she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I searched her face to try and see if I could find her reaction. It was blank. Was that good or bad? I was starting to get nervous; she wasn't saying anything! I saw an attendant approaching us from the corner of my eye and realized that he was going to take one of us away! I didn't even know her number yet! The attendant reached our table and I stepped into action.

Before he could even say anything, I said, "I'm sorry sir, but do you mind if you don't switch us? He looked at me strangely but I could have cared less at that point. Raina looked from me to the attendant, still with no signs of emotion.

"Sure. I'll come back the next round." And with that, he walked away.

_Okay. This was too much to handle at once. I just found out that the guy I was having an amazing time with was THE Finn Harries and he had just asked an attendant to not switch us. WOW I NEED TO TAKE A BREATHER. OKAY. FINN IS LOOKING AT YOU, RAINA. SAY SOMETHING._

I cleared my throat, "Finn." _WOWZAS RAINA. AREN'T YOU CLEVER? YOU JUST SAID HIS NAME. YAY. HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU'RE MENTALLY INCAPABLE OF BEING NEAR HIM. WOOHOO._

I struggled not to laugh after I hear her say my name. "Uh, are you ok, Raina?" I see her cheeks turn a deep pink. I'm not going to lie. It was cute.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I think I just got a little… um. Never mind." _I smile, and recover enough for me to resume speaking like a normal person. Luckily enough, he doesn't press me about it and we continue speaking, blindfolds off, in bliss. I'm almost positive we continued speaking into the night and the attendant didn't approach us once. Sadly, good things just ALWAYS have to come to an end for Raina, so, I wasn't surprised when the host came on and told everyone that the speed-dating event was over in 10 minutes._

When I heard the host say there was 10 minutes left until the speed-dating even was over, I was kind of upset. It's now or never, Finn. Ask her for her number. I cleared my throat. "Hey, can you give me your number? Tonight was fun and I don't know about you but I sort of want to do it again." I wink at her, in the Finn-like fashion of course. She laughs and says, "Oh… being a little flirt are you?" smirking, she grabs her blindfold, takes a pen out of her bag, and writes her number on one side. On the other side, she draws a pair of funny-looking eyes. When she's done, she slips it onto my eyes, and laughs like crazy, causing me to chuckle as well, even though I can't see a thing. "You look so funny!" I hear her say. It was followed by a bunch of giggles. I take her blindfold off, snatching mine; doing the same thing. I place them on her eyes and I start my own round of laughter. She giggles a bit and then takes it off to look at what I had drawn. She chuckles, and I offer to take her outside. She accepts and I realize I don't know whether or not I should hold her hand, put my arm around her, or just not do anything at all. I end up just standing extremely close to her, and we walk out the door. When we were outside in the cold, London air, I decided to do something memorable until we met again. I looked at her, took her hand, and I kissed it, like an Englishman would. (A.N.: Guess which video this was from) "Bye, Raina." I say, as our eyes bore into each other's. (A.N.: Finn's eyesex…anyone?)

"Bye, Finn." I barely mutter; _as I was still trying to get over the tingles on my hand where his lips had touched_. He smiles, and gets into a cab. My phone vibrates and I find a text from Jess telling me she had met someone and couldn't come home for the night. I text her back telling her to have fun and stay safe, smiling like a sun on its brightest day as I got into a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning I woke up feeling really refreshed. Jess wasn't home yet so I got up to eat breakfast until she decided to show up. After about an hour of doing nothing, I took a shower and got all dolled-up for the day. I checked my phone and looked for messages. There were none except one from Finn. Finn. There was a message from Finn. Ohmygoodness. _

Conversation between Raina and Finn:

Bold= Finn

Italics= Raina

**Hey there Raina, good morning. :)**

_Hey Finn, good morning to you too! Watcha doing?_

**Just being cheeky with Jack. ) You?**

_In my hotel room. On the bed. Doing nothing. Lol. :) I'm still waiting for my friend Jess who forced me to go to that speed dating place last night. She found someone. :) _

**Oh really? Nice. Well. I'm guessing that you're not really upset about being forced to go anymore, are you? ;) **

_No, I'm not. :) _

**Hey, if you're in a hotel room, does that mean you're visiting England?**

_Yeah, I am. We got here a few days ago. _

**Cool. Would you like me to show you around England? I mean, there's nothing better then a local showing you around right? ;)**

_Lol. Sure. Where do you want to meet?_

**I'll come pick you up at your hotel in an hour. What is it?**

_The Grand Inn. (A.N.: idk. I just chose a random hotel)_

**Alrightey then. See you in a bit.**

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah... I know. Short chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys something since YOU REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO YOUR ALERTS. 3. Next chapter should be up soon. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT. I know I said I would update soon but I actually have testing for the next 2 weeks so I'm just doing a quick update as a thank you for the people who added this to their alerts and favorites. It means the world to me. Again, sorry for not updating when I should have! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW.

XOXO, The Fanfic Fairy.

* * *

Bold=Finn

Italics=Raina

_Finn picked me up and we walked around London, visiting the various tourist attractions. I don't think I've ever laughed so much ever in my life until today. Anyway, it was starting to get late and we were both pretty exhausted, so Finn offered to take me to one of the local coffee shops. _

"What would you like to drink?" asked Finn.

"Oh no it's ok, I'll pay for myself." I said walking towards the cashier_. I didn't get that far because Finn pulled my arm back and said_**,** "No, of course not, I'm paying cause I asked you. Therefore, what would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me." I said, smiling.

"Sure." He replied, smirking.

_I walked over to a table and sat down to wait for Finn. When he came, he set down two cups of hot chocolate._

"Try it." He said encouragingly.

_I took a sip and I swear my mouth was having a chocolate party. It was AMAZING. I'm guessing my look of shock was comedic because Finn started chuckling as he watched my expression._

"Good, right?"

"Yeah. It tastes LIKE HEAVEN."

"I know." He replied taking a sip of his cup as well.

_We continued conversing with each other until it was dark and we had to leave. We walked back to the car and Finn drove me to my hotel. When we pulled up to a stop at the hotel, Finn got out and opened my door for me._

"Thanks for everything, Finn. Today was great." I said.

Smiling, he said, "No problem. I was happy to be your tour guide."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you soon?" I asked, _feeling empty when I realized I had to leave._

**Well Finn, it's the end of the day. Hopefully you'll see her again tomorrow. UGH. You know you want to kiss her. But I don't want to seem pushy, but if I don't…. oh God Finn you sound like a girl. Whatever, just go for it. Kiss her on the cheek or something.**

_Before he responded, Finn took my hand and pulled me close to him, planting a soft kiss on my cheek whispering,_ "Definitely."

**YEAH FINN! YOU DID IT! NOW LEAVE BEFORE YOU START TO DO A VICTORY DANCE.**

_He left after that and I stood there like an idiot, touching my cheek to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I could still feel the circle of heat on the spot his feather-like lips had touched. Giggling like a little girl, I turned and headed for my hotel room._


	5. Chapter 5

TADA! SURPRISE! ALL YOU LOVELIES GET AN EXTRA CHAPTER CAUSE IMM FEELING NICE. **Anyway, this whole chapter is going to be in Raina's POV until the phone conversation.** As always, please Read + Review and add this to your favorites and alerts. ILY. Thanks.

XOXO, The Fanfic Fairy.

* * *

I texted Jess the next morning. Something was up. She hadn't texted or called for almost 2 days. I was starting to get seriously worried. I called and texted almost 1 million times for the whole morning and she wasn't answering. This wasn't like Jess. She always notified me when she was going somewhere alone. UGH. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? OKAY. THAT'S IT, RAINA. YOU'RE GOING TO GO OUT AND LOOK FOR HER. I got dressed and decided to start my search. I asked the clerk at the front desk if Jess ever checked in when I wasn't there. He looked up the records and said no. Great. Where would Jess go? The last time I heard from her was last night after the speed-dating place. She had texted me saying she met someone. Unless… someone else had texted that. I quickly scratched that thought when I remembered that Jess had a passcode on her phone and I was the only person who knew what it was. I tried getting in contact with Jess again to no avail. I even called her from a payphone, which was also not successful. I'm pretty sure I looked in every single hotel, store, and nook and cranny in our vicinity and she wasn't there. My last option was to contact the authorities. That was literally my LAST choice. I didn't want to get the police involved, but she had been missing for more than 24 hours and I couldn't contact her. I'm positive that has to qualify for some kind of "missing person" case. Sighing, I started heading toward the police station. While I was walking there, my phone rang and it was from JESS.

Bold=Jess

Italics=Raina

**OMG, RAINA?**

_JESS!? OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I THINK I CALLED AND TEXTED YOU LIKE 5 MILLION TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED—_

**RAINA! RAINA! CALM DOWN. LET ME EXPLAIN.**

I took a deep breath. _Okay. Explain. Fully. The whole story. No editing._

**Okay. So last night I texted you saying I had met someone and I couldn't come home for the night, right?**

_Yeah._

**Yeah so, the guy's name is Chase and he is the SWEETEST. He's actually originally from Newcastle but he moved to London like a year ago. Anyway, we went back to his house and we talked, for HOURS. You know he actually knows some British YouTubers?! OMG. I WAS SO PHYCHED WHEN HE TOLD ME THAT. UGH. HE IS PERFECTION. OMG I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE ROOM. I LITERALLY HAVE AN ALBLUM FULL OF PICTURES OF US WHEN WE WERE GOOFING OFF. I'm telling you Raina, I feel like we were made for each other.**

I could tell Jess was about to explode with emotion so I stopped her before she could get any farther. _Hey Jess, why don't we talk about this face-to-face when we get to the room?_

**Oh yeah totally! I actually just got to our room so I'll wait till you get here!**

_Ok. Bye._

**BYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Sigh~ Ok. Where to start? Well. First of all, as you all know, I had testing so updating has been a bit of a problem for me. Unfortunately, I still have testing next week and then I won't have another major state examination until next month. (YAY!) Also, something extremely horrible happened to me this past week. One of my friends on my swim team killed herself. The reason behind it was bullying. That is why I wanted to take the time to write this author's note. Everyone and anyone who reads this, please. PLEASE. Don't bully anyone. You have no idea how much it can affect a person even if they don't show it. **NEVER** EVER ASSUME THAT JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IGNORES YOUR COMMENT OR REMAINS SILENT, it means that they didn't care. Silence speaks louder than words. Thus, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't bully. It's just not worth it.

* * *

When I got back to the hotel room, I hadn't even had a chance to slide in my key card when the door opened and I met eyes with an exuberant Jess.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She pulled me in and dragged me to the sofa, where she had been watching TV.

Sighing, I reluctantly allowed her to sit me down and face her.

"Jess. Before we get into Chase, can we please just talk about something else first?" I asked her.

I saw her eyes suddenly cloud with worry as she recognized my tone. "Of course, Raina. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong. In fact, I just really wanted to make sure you were okay. I literally didn't see you for more than 24 hours and all of a sudden I get a call from you when I'm halfway to the police station because I was worried that something happened to you and— I knew I was rambling but I seriously almost just lost my best friend. It isn't possible to recover from that in like 2 seconds.

"Raina. It's ok. Look at me. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, broken, or bruised in anyway."

I took a good-long look at her, searching her face for any possible emotional indentation. There was none. In fact, this was literally the happiest I had ever seen Jess.

"Okay. I believe you. I'm still a little in shock, but if you say that nothing's wrong and you're happy, I'm happy too."

All of a sudden Jess got emotional and pulled me into a hug. "Raina, you are a true best friend," she said, tearing up.

"You too." I hugged her back and when we finally let go, I excitedly asked Jess about Chase and she filled me in on everything that had happened between them; showing me pictures, re-enacting conversations, and every single little detail that meant the world to her. We had a lot of fun. I'm not quite sure why, but I was relieved she hadn't asked me anything about whether or not I had met anyone at the speed-dating event. I guess I just wasn't quite sure if Finn and I were actually "together" or even shared mutual feelings for each other. Even though it made me feel extremely mainstream to say it, I had to admit I was falling more and more in love with Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

Raina's POV:

The next morning Jess and I woke up contemplating what to do for the day. It ended up just being a lazy day so we stayed in with sweats on watching movies and munching on junk food all day. It wasn't until about 8 at night when Jess received a call from Chase asking her out to dinner.

"Oh, Chase… that's really sweet of you but…-" I looked at her like she was crazy. WHAT WAS SHE DOING? CHASE WAS ASKING HER OUT TO DINNER AND SHE WAS STARTING TO DENY? I made crazy hand motions, trying to ask Jess what she was doing. She looked at me and mouthed, "I don't want to leave you" I automatically motioned to her that it was fine. She looked unsure, but proceeded to tell Chase she could come. As soon as Jess left, I watched some more TV and went to bed. Unfortunately, as soon as I got into my bed, it started raining and going to sleep wasn't working out. After a while of laying the darkness, I turned the lights back on played with my phone until I felt sleepy. Sadly, that didn't work either so I decided to text Finn.

Bold= Raina

Italics= Finn

**Are you awake? **A couple of moments later my phone sounded, notifying me of a text.

_Yup. The rain's keeping me up._

**Same.**

_So, watcha doing right now?_

**Laying in my bed trying to fall asleep. You?**

_Pretty much the same. Jack's not home, he went out to get some late night snacks with a friend._

**Lol. How nice.**

_Yup. It looks like we're both two little lonely specks on the cover of the Earth._

**How philosophical. ;)**

_I try. ;)_

After that, we stopped texting and I assumed he fell asleep. That was until I heard a doorbell. Since I was alone and I had minimal to no guts to just open the door, I looked through the keyhole and almost fell over. Finn was standing at my door. Oh. My. Oh. My. Oh. My. I opened the door and Finn smiled sweetly at me saying, "surprised?"

Somehow, I managed to smile back and reply, "very."

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. Make yourself at home." I said, gesturing to the sofa. I noticed that his jacket was soaked from the rain and his hair was damp and handsomely tousled. I was so close to reaching over and touching it, but I stopped myself. Be careful, Raina! You don't know if he likes you like that yet! Sighing, I walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks that were leftover from when Jess and I were eating earlier. When I got back, I saw Finn sprawled on the couch with his jacket off, flipping through the channels. He smiled when he saw me, and gestured for me to sit next to him. We ended up watching game shows for about an hour until Finn suggested we watch a movie. Since I had pretty much watched every single channel that could possibly be on at that moment, I agreed, and Finn got up to search for a movie to watch. After a few minutes of rummaging, he declared that there were no "good" movies to watch from the hotel so he signed onto his movie-streaming account and from there we decided to see some random rom-com. I got up to turn the lights off and just as I was sitting back down, I felt a pair of soft hands grip my waist and pull me into a warm embrace. Words cannot describe how safe and blissful I felt in Finn's arms. Not to mention, he smelled irresistible. The movie began and I didn't dare look at Finn. I was too afraid to look at his facial expressions, though I'm pretty sure I saw him glance at me a few times.

Finn's POV:

Well. Fantastic job, Finn. You pretty much just scared this girl who you ACTUALLY like into thinking you're a creeper. The fact that she's not looking at you is proof enough that she doesn't like this. You might as well just let her go before she punches you or something. But of course, you **can't** because there's just something about _her_, about **_this_**, which feels so right. Therefore, it seems like you're not letting her go. Well. Don't blame me if you never see her again after tonight. All of sudden I felt a soft head lean into me and I looked down to see that Raina had fallen asleep. The worst part was, this position was extremely comfortable and she looked like an absolute angel with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. It made me never want to let go. Unfortunately, if I left her in this state, she was going to have cramps when she woke up so I picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking her in. I stood there for about a few minutes, starting at her beautiful figure, resting soundly. Well. FINN HARRIES. ARE YOU GOING TO KISS HER GOODNIGHT? Sighing, I figured I was too exhausted to fight with my conscience so I leaned over and gave her a soft peck on her forehead, before leaving to go sleep on the couch. I mean; there was no use leaving anymore. It was still pouring outside and there was something relaxing about knowing that I would see her again tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey EVERYONE. Ok. So. I know I said I would upload soon, and I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME. I just got all caught up with some life events and I never really got a chance to upload anything. Anyway, here is Chap 8, better late than never. 3. As always, READ AND REVIEW! PLEASEE. Reviews are my fuel. They keep this story GOINGGG.

XOXO,

TheFanficFairy. Enjoy.

* * *

Finn's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I almost forgot I stayed the night at Raina's hotel room so it took me a little bit to adjust my eyes to the surroundings. When I finally felt 100% intact, I got up and went to go check if Raina was up. She was still sleeping. Alright then. I guess it's time to make breakfast. I took out all the needed supplies and got to cooking.

Raina's POV:

I awakened to the smell of delicious breakfast cooking and automatically got up to see what was being made. Just as I was about to walk out of the door, I realized that someone was making breakfast and I was pretty sure it wasn't Jess. It wasn't until the realizations of last night with Finn struck me that I figured out that it was Finn. The last thing I remembered from last night was falling a sleep on Finn while watching that rom-com. There was no denying that that was comfortable. How did I get into the bed then? I'm positive we were on the couch while watching the movie. Finally, I put two and two together when I realized that Finn probably had carried me back to the bed. I had to admit that he was considerate and the thought of him carrying me to my bed made me blush. OK RAINA. SHUT UP NOW. You're starting to sound like a little girl. I ran into the kitchen, even though I probably looked like a homeless person. As soon as I saw Finn standing by the stove frying eggs, he turned around, and I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him while saying, "FINN! YOU STAYED!" Suddenly, the wind got knocked out of me because I saw that Finn had actually picked me up and my legs were around his waist. I then started giggling because it occurred to me that I most likely looked like crap and yet here he was, grinning at me like a mad men. He smirked, "how's the view up there?"

I giggled again, "Shut up Finn. I'm almost as tall as you." He chuckled. "Sadly that is true."

Finn then put me down, and said, "So I've made breakfast. Do you want to get ready and then eat?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." I replied. I left and when I got to my room I started hyperventilating. OH DEAR GOD. THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST EXHALIARATING MOMENTS I'VE EVER HAD. UGH. I HAVE TO GET READY. I HAVE TO GET READY. I spent the next 10 minutes running around trying to make myself look somewhat presentable.

Finn's POV:

Wow. That was… phenomenal. Who knew you had so much confidence? Ok. Finn. Now you're just getting cocky. Cool yourself down so you don't look delirious when she comes back. I got to say though; you were pretty good just then. Keep it up, trooper. No, but seriously, the way her eyes lit up when I picked her up—shut up Finn. Sorry.


End file.
